nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012)
The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 is the modern interpretation of the first generation ZL1 from 1969 and was revealed at the 2011 Chicago Auto Show. Chevrolet claimed that it is the fastest production Camaro ever made. The ZL1 utilises a LSA V8 producing 580 bhp. It is sold with 20-inch alloy rims and a carbon fibre spoiler. 'Need for Speed: World' The Camaro ZL1 was first added to Need for Speed: World on March 9th, 2012 as a Tier 2 vehicle in an "Elite" style. The standard variant was added on July 24th, 2012 as a free gift to every player. On July 31st, 2012, the stock ZL1 was made available for in-game cash. Since August 22nd 2012, the ZL1 has been featured as a 'B' Class vehicle. On October 30th 2012, the in-game cash variant was removed from the car dealer. It can be fitted with several body kits. The standard model has a 507 overall rating and was purchaseable for . It has good acceleration and a weak nitrous boost, which is compensated by a direct and smooth handling to balance out the ZL1's ability to sprint between successive corners. Top speed is 161 mph (260 km/h). The car also has a decent pursuit durability, making it effective in races and every police related game mode. 'Special Variants' The Elite is purchaseable for and modified with a series of visual customisation parts such as a wheelie bar and big rear tyres. It is equipped with Gromlen Race Tuned parts. On October 30th 2012, it received Drag Skill Mods as additional standard equipment. The performance of the Elite variant is reminiscent of that of the standard model. However, the Elite variant has a significantly more powerful nitrous boost and a higher top speed for better performance in Drag races. 'Need for Speed: The Run' Besides the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 and Porsche 911 Carrera S (991), the ZL1 is solely available in the Limited Edition of Need for Speed: The Run. It is also playable in the 3DS and Wii releases. The stock version of the Camaro ZL1 appears as a Tier 3 car in the game. It shares the same top speed with the Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake but loses in handling because of its "Very Difficult" rating. 'Special Variants' The Camaro ZL1 also appears as a Tier 4 and Tier 5 vehicle. They are only available in the Limited Edition release as well. The Tier 4 "NFS Edition" produces 660 bhp at 6,200 rpm and has a "Very Difficult" handling rating. It has the same top speed as the stock version. Compared to the BMW M3 GTS, this ZL1 has better acceleration. The Tier 5 "Strider" Signature Edition produces 893 bhp at 6,300 rpm and reaches a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h). It has a "Challenging" handling rating. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 was officially confirmed to appear in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) on July 13th, 2012. It appears as a Muscle class vehicle in the final game and can be unlocked in singleplayer upon finding one of its Jack Spots. It is unlocked upon reaching a certain SpeedLevel in multiplayer. Its steering is not as stiff as seen on the Ford Mustang Boss 302 and doesn't require much braking when drifting. Acceleration is average and very similar to the Boss 302, although it might require modifications to keep up with stronger Muscle cars like the Shelby Cobra 427. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Muscle Category. It costs $60,000 and has the same stats as the Ford Mustang Boss 302; a focus on acceleration at the cost of handling. There is an "NFS Edition" that has improved overall performance compared to the standard model. Trivia *The Camaro ZL1 in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) misses the black stripe on the top. Gallery World_ChevroletCamaroZL1.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Nfs_world_chevrolet_camaro_zl1_elite.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Elite) TheRun-image130265.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3) TheRun-image130266.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - "NFS Edition") TheRun-image130267.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - "Strider") MW2012CamaroZL1.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileCamaroZL1.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) Category:Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Elite Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Limited Edition Cars (The Run) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars Category:Supercharged Cars Category:Muscle Cars